rise of the angels, when angels cry
by chainswordmaster
Summary: when an angel of darkness betrayed his own sister in order to create the perfect weapon to killed dante what can she do to stop her brother, also why did vergil return to earth all this and more will be answer if you only read DanteXOC
1. Chapter 1

well hello to any readers out there, this is fan made story not to be confuse with an actual story before i begging the story is not mine it belongs to a friend of mine who has a really stranges yet awesome imagination but anywho before we get judges let me ask you all one question don't you all have your very own fan made story one where it a mixed of a crossover between your OC and caracters that don't belong to you? well u can answer that in a review and again me and my friend dont take credit for the caracter that you will see in the story we know very well they belong to there respectful owners we only take credits for our OC caracters , well without nothing left to say let begging with the story.

the world was once separate 3 dimensions the human world, the demon world and the angels world, thought the humans didn't knew of the existences of the angels they were as real as the monster that walk on the that walk on the earth mundus the half demon and half angel was the ruler of both the demons and angel worlds. but to him it wasn't enough he waned more he waned to be the ruler of every living being he order the angels and the demons to attacked the human world ,how ever a brave angel stood against his master wishes " we will not destroyed the humans " said the brave angel, " why don't you come forward " said mounds, the brave angel was about to go closer to his master ,when he felt a hand grab him ,he turn to see none other than his beloved wife " no alkisier don't do it he will punish you " said the beautiful female angel " i will be alright …." he then look sat his scared son and daughter standing behind there mother. he whisper " take care of our kids " he said as he begins to walk forward to mounds the rest of the angels where begging him not to go near him but he bravely stood his ground. " so you want to go against your master whishes " said mundus " with all your respect i simply don't think is right to destroyed the humans simply because of some obsession to became the most powerful being, you are already the ruler of the demons and angels realm so why ask for more " said alkisier mundus couldnt help but to laught at his statement " so you want to go against your master all because you think it unfair , how foolish …i should killed you for going against me " said mundus " perhaps it is foolish but i would rather die before i go against my believes" you and the rest of your kind were born to serve me " said mundus " no we were born to do what is right " SILENCES " said mundus getting annoyed and angry " you should learn your places in this world " said mundus " i already know my places and if i must be punish for it then so be it " " so you rather be punish then to accepted your fate very well " said mundus alkisier wife was terrified to think that her beloved husband would be punish but he ask her to take care of her kids she knew very well that if she interfire she would pay the same prices, .alkisier in the other hand wasn't afraid in fact he was brave enough to accept any punishment even death. but mundus wasn't gonna let him have it that easy he needed to be punish in a way that he would never dare to disrespect him again . suddenly in a blink of an eye a laser been pass right by alkisier and hit direcly at his wife, " MOTHER " scream her childrens " her body begins to slowly loose her balances " this is what happen when you disobey me " alkisier couldn't move, he was shock too see his wife die right in front of his face. his hole body begins to filled with aura " YOU BASTARD " he yelled at mundus, at that point alkisier activate his wings. and charge to a bunch of others angels who weren't okay with what he did join alkisier and attacked mundus "you fools you cant destroyed me, " he said as he unleashed a a powerful attacked and killed alkisier and the rest of his followers " FATHER " yelled angelo as he saw his father die along with the rest of the angels that try to help him. " no one will defy me and to make sure of that those who don't join me will be destroyed " said mundus he then unleashed another attacked but an angels with 3 wings stop the attacked . and yelled at the females to run and protect there childrans as the female angels fly away with there childrens. the male angels stood there grounds ready to fight. angelin quickly took her brother angelo hand and started flying away from the battle that was about to take places , mundus then summon demons to join him in the battle. but the angels were more powerful and they were defeating the demons , mundus had enough and decided to reaveal his true form with s powerful aura that only a legendary angel of 12 wings and full demon can posses. " I HAVE HAD ENOUGH " said mundus unleashing his full powers using his mighty powers mundus cause an enormous explosion that killed every angel and demons that were in the battlefield. mounds, then teleported to were the rest of the runaway angels were flying too , he then caught the angels off guard. " fools this is what happens to those who defy me " said mundus . " for disobeying me i should had killed you all , but that would hardly be enough for those who dare go against me " he said , the mothers were holding there childrens watching them trembling in fear. angelin hold her brother hand comforting each other while preparing themselves for the worst. , with all his mighty powers mundus seal the angels in the demon world, " this is what happens when you defy me " he said he created a giant sphere of fire the fire then multiply into more sphere of fire. , mundus then seal every single last one of the angels into the spheres of fire. " this will be your punishment " said mundus the angels got separate from each others , childrens were separate from they mothers . as they each got teleported separately into the spheres of fire. , some of the angels where trying to escape but it was useless mundus was sealing them away. angelo and angelin were trying to escape suddenlyy angelo felt his sister hand disappear he turn back to see what happen and saw his twin sister inside appear of fire shouting out his name " ANGELO " " ANGELIN " he shout back, he then find himself seal and capture in a sphere of fire. as the angels got capture the world begun to loose it beauty, the sun disappears the flowers died the water turn into dark black . the once places know as heaven fall into complete darkness.

angelo pov

i felt the flames burning my skin the pain was so unbearable , why must me and my sister go throught this we hell , we were simply kids …at that moment …as the millinioms grow longer so did my hatred…. my hatred towards mundus was as eternal as the fire prison we angels we force to live in ….as i begin to mature so did my powers suddenly i saw the images of mounds in my head laughing that when i finally snap i had enough of this curse we were force to lived in enough of being afraid of not being strong enough to killed him. " MUNDUS " i shouted at the top of my lungs

it was at that precises moment i develop my 6 missing wings i became a full 12 wings angel. i use my full powers to freeze the flaming prison of fire. i then use my new powers to free the rest of the angels from the cursed flaming prison . i saw everyone bowing to me i couldn't care any less the only thing i cared about was making mundus pay, i saw my sister coming near me and said to me " you going after him …aren't you " he has to pay for what he did to us "" brother remember that he knows our weakness " she said to me with the same eyes of concern of our mother that day when she was killed " and i know his " that was my final word before i went to search for him.

take places after dante battle with mundus

" i cant believe a half angel demon like me could had been defeated by a half demon how is this possible " said mundus in desbeilive if only i my i was fully heal " " it seen the mighty mundus isn't so mighty as he made everyone believe " who dare talk to me in such tone " said mundus " don't remember … maybe this will refresh your memory " said angelo without wasting time mundus attacked and send a powerful energy ball towards angelo , angelo activate his first 2 wings and destroyed the attacked " impossible no one has ever stop my attacked specially not an angel with simply 2 wings " said mundus " 2 wings huh is that the level of power you think i posses " said angelo as more another wing appear on his back " you think you can intimidate me by hiding your power from me " said mundus " no angel ever defeated me before " " true, … but no angel ever reach 12 wings before " " no that is impossible " said mundus " what the matter mundus are you afraid or is it that you cant accept that this is the end for you " said angelo , " NO I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED TWICE " said mundus using the last bit of power he have he transform into his true form , [ the same transformation use in dmc1 sorrybut haven't play the game sinks i was 8 and i am 21 ] " now u see what real power is" said angelo "not even an army of 12 wing angels can defeat me i am both demon and angel ..i am a GOD " said mundus as he use his his send a punch straight at angelo but angelo caught the fist with one arm and stop his fist. that is impossible how could you stop by fist with just one arm " you forget mundus , you might be half demon and half angel but you also posses both demons and angels weakness s" said angelo ,

mundus lift his other hand and try to punch angelo with his other hand but just as he was about to punch him ,angelo let go off his other hand and grab the one that was about to attacked him and rip it right of with simply his bare hand " URGH " scream mundus in pain " we angels are the rivals of demons. you might not know this mundus but being half of each kind not only gives you the weakness. of both but it also limits your ability to reach the level of a full potential of both demons and angels." said angelo " SHUT UP " said mundus as he gather what was left of his power with his one left arm and did one final attacked " IF YOUR SO POWERFULL THEN LET SEE YOU STOP MY FINAL ATTACKED " said mundus he send the attacked at angelo once the energy attacked hit angelo it created an enormous explosion. mundus stood there watching as the smoke fade away " i told you i wasn't gonna be defeated twices " said mundus turning his back when suddenly an unknown attacked cut off his wing from behind " ARRRRGHT " shouted mundus in more pain than before " does it hurt , does it hurt mundus, does it hurt the same as all this millenniums we been burning alive with that prison of fire we angels were force to live in because of you , does it HURT MORE " said angelo with rages and hatred in his voice " yes it hurts … i beg you no more" he said rearly being able to speak " what this the once ruler of angels and demons in asking for mercy " said angelo " it true i did a lot of horrible things i and i am sorry for it but i beg you don't hurt me anymore i am i alot of pain as it is " " you don't even know the meaning of the words pain to see your parents being killed in front of your face to live every minute of your existence's in a prison of fire screaming not being able to die suffer the same pain over and over to see the ones i love suffer without being able to do anything about it …no mundus you don't know the meaning of the word pain " said angelo " then if your gonna killed me do it quick " said mundus " and let you die that easy …no mundus your gonna die the in the most painful way you deserve " said angelo summoning a 7 foot long chainsword he then use the sword to cut of mundus other wing. mundus shouted in pain as his other wing got cut off loosing all his angel powers. now only his demons power existed . " this is where your real suffering begins " said angelo summoning holy spears he stab mundus all over his body with them " AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH" " angelo activated the spears of holy light and the spears begging to electrocute mundus leaving him completely paralyzed. " it not over just yet " he said the holy spear were not only electrocuting mundus but they were burning his skin alive " how does it feel mundus, horrible isn't it… that the same hell we were force to live in every single second of our existences " said angelo, mundus was now suffering the same hell he put the angels those many years ago. " mundus was now dying but angelo wasn't gonna let him go that easily he use his powers to fully heal mundus only to see him suffer further. to what it look like an eternity to mundus seems like nothing to angelo he then head over to mundus " for someone who once claim to be almighty and powerful you don't look so strong now mundus " said angelo " you maybe the one to killed me but he is the one who truly defeated me " said Mundus " and who exactly is he " said angelo " dante sparda …..how ironic isn't you may be the one to killed me , but he was the one who weanken me first , it would seem as though you own him part of your revenges to him ."" i own nobody thanks , i will destroyed you with my own power " said angelo Mundus simply laught and said you said that a angels were the rival of demons well then wouldn't that makes a full demon equally powerful as a 12 wing angel " said Mundus but his laught didn't laught as angelo increase the power on the holy spears , without even hesitating angelo increases even higher the level of the holy spears the spear were burning Mundus from he inside out " die … Mundus " said angelo when he use a holy lightning sword and stab it into Mundus chest killing him with one single hit. " i finally did it " Mundus was officially dead. but angelo wasn't completely satisfied he felt something stranges changes inside him but it wasn't his personality that changes at that moment his hole body changes too. his wings and hair became dark his blue eyes turn blood red his wings became larger and his natural blond hair became as dark as the clouds of the demon world . at that moment angelo became and angel of darkness. Angelin who was searching for her brother enters the demonreaml in order to find her dearest brother but what she found was something completely different she saw a dark angel standing right there in front of Mundus deadbody. altought he was completely changes angelin knew for a fact that the dark angel standing there was indeed her brother " angelo she said, he then turns around to faces his sister " brother what have become of you " she ask him, he turn around and said come angelin we have many some unfinished business we need to take care off " . he said " did you killed Mundus " she ask him " yes " " he coldly respond to her, " gather all the angels i have an important announcement to make " he said not looking back to faces his sister. angelin was shock the way he was acting was strings she waned to ask him more questions but she decided to do what he said instead.

in the places once know as heaven

as her brother commanded angelin summoned all the angels as they all stood there wondering what was so important, angelo enter the he angel realm the other angels were shocked to see his dark hair , wings and red eyes " as you all know Mundus will no longer be in charges , for most of you out there we angels been under the influences of a half demon and a half angel but that all changes now, for more than 2,000 we been living in a prison of fire we lost our home for years we been under the leadership of a half demon. we angels been the enemies of the demons we even existed longer than they have so why did we took orders from someone who wasn't fully one of us Mundus might have been our lider but he was also one of them. Mundus might had inprision us but the real enemy our real enemy still live as long as the demons exist we will always be a threat to them just like we are a threat to them , when i fought Mundus he mention something about being earlier defeated by a full power demon " the angels started whispering to each other . until they heard angelo ready to speak again " a demon name sparda who not only defaeted mundus before me but also seal away the humans reaml from the demon realm. a demon with that level of power can be a great threat to us, that is why we must become stronger if Mundus who wasn't a full power demon had the power to turn our realm into total darkness. imagine what would happen if a full power demon take control of our new world " the angels were confuse at the part where he said new world. " in order for us angels to survive we must take control of the human world " said angelo angelin who was next to her brother could not believe what she was hearing " but what if the humans refuse to share there word with us " ask a female angel in the crowd " well if the humans refuse then …will just take it by forces " brother you cant be serios " said angelin " i am serios " he respond to her " " from now on things will change we will become stronger stronger than any demon out there and if necessarily surpass the power of 12 wings " said angelo, the angels all gasp " surpass the power of a 12 wings angels how is that possible" " heardly any angel has ever reach the 12 let alone surpass it " told one angel to another " it that so " said angelo he then activated his wings the angels gasp not only did he had 12 wings but they were incredibly large they each were like 37 foot long. " we suffer enough because of a demon and we will not go through that again " said angelo " those who what to join me in becoming stronger step forward the rest can dismiss a group of angels a wanned to become stronger . follow angelo the rest dismiss except angelin who waned to find out the real reason behind his brother behavior. meanwhile with angelo, he was unleashing the angels true power by changing there heart to feel nothing but hatred and desire to become stronger those were the only emotions he left on them. with that he called the next one " so you come to me for more power " said angelo

" actually it not me i want you to give powers too is my baby i been trap in that fire sphere for so long and gave birth after you free us but my baby suffer too much damages when i was still in the fire sphere , please i want you to save him " she said " very well " said angelo he then use his new dark powers on the baby and turn him into an angel of darkness. angelin saw that and was completely shock how could he use his powers on a baby angel and turn him into angel of darkness. " you may now dismiss " said angelo " y..yes " she said responded she then left with her baby

angelin then walk in " angelo how could you " she said " what are you talking about " he responded " i saw what you did to that new born baby " said Angelin " the mother ask me to unleashed his full potential so i did " said angelo " she ask you to save his life and what you did was turn angel child into a …" she was about to say when she was cut off by angelo " a what… say it " he order " an angel of darkness " she responded " i never thought you out of all people would betrayed me " said angelo " your the one who is betraying his own kind by forcing them to be something there not " said Angelin " sorry you feel that way " said angelo, his sister got closer and her voices soften " what happen to you brother you weren't like this didn't killing mounds was enought , so then why do you still carried such hatred emotions . " because is the only thing i have left " said angelo " this isn't like you angelo your hatred has blinded you to the point where you don't even care if you bring innocent people into your obsession " " and if that true .. why do you care so much " he responded " because your going against our father wishes , or did you forget that he would had prefer to die then to harm innocent people " she reminded him " our father was a fool and because of his foolishness our mother was killed and we were force to live in a sphere of fire " said angelo " you talk about Mundus but the way your acting doesn't make you any different than him " she said as her wings begins to glows 4 new wings were summoned from her back she had develope the 4 missing wings she needed to be a 12 wing angel " so you wanna… turn this little discussion into a fight " said angelo " i really wish it didn't come down to this but if you continue this path you will leave me no choices but to stop you " said but just as she was about to attacked angelo appear from behind and grab her wings with an incredible forces and strength. that made his sister scream in pain " you will help me sis one way or another …with your level of skills you will help me find and killed the one name dante sparda " said angelo " brother please stop this madness " she beg him angelo simply look down at his sister and use a technique that vanish 2 of his sister wings, Angelin fall to the ground completely uncouncios. " i have no further use for you " said angelo leaving his sister in the ground .

" with my sister wings i create the perfetct weapon to destroyed the one name dante or any sparda or any of relatives." he thought to himself , summoning a bunch of mystical symbols angelo useing his new powers he created a female angel with an images similar to his sister

" awaken and and come forward " he order, the girl open her eyes and summon her 13 foot long wings " yes , master " she said " your name will be know as blaze star , you were created for one purposes and one purpose only and that is …killed dante sparda. "

" yes master i live to serve you and serve you only. " she said.

phew finally finish hope you guys like it because boy did it took me to make it don't forget to live a review


	2. Chapter 2

hello dear readers this is the second part of the fan made story and again i own nothing only the OC caracters, in this episode you learn about the OC caracters past but why keep you in suspense let get started with the story .

chapter 2

missing part of me

Angelin lay in the ground uncouncios after attempting to defeat her brother she was in a deep counciosness when she heard a soft voices say " are you alright " ask a the young woman with her baby in her arms " i think so…have we meet before " ask Angelin the woman simply said " well not in person but you are the sister of angelo our savior perhaps we meet before and never realize it " Angelin didn't recognize her at first because she wasn't fully counciosness she then remember what happen how her brother turn the baby into a dark angel " your that woman the one who ask for power to save her child " the woman was quite shock " how did you " " know… i saw what my brother did

to your child " said Angelin. " please try to understand i didn't had a choices my baby was dying i didn't had the power to save him " said the woman holding her baby in her arm, Angelin walk over to the woman she saw how the baby was sleeping holding her mother tightly , angelin knew for a fact that when he grew up he would become an angel of darkness. she knew that the baby emotions were pure now but he grows up he will most likely become like her brother obsessed with power " you have to let him go " said Angelin " what ? " said the woman in shock " you have to leave him he is no longer one of us " the woman hold her baby tightly not wanting to let go " no i cant i wont " said the woman " i know it hard believe me i know but when that baby grows up he might post a threat " no please don't ask me to do such a thing don't ask me to get separated from my baby. " tears start to run down the womans faces " i know it hurts but sometimes we have to learn to let go of the ones we loved in order to protect them " said Angelin , the woman saw her baby waking up she saw that his eyes were no longer his eyes colors they were red blood " trust me is for the best if he stay here he will be at risk " said Angelin " risk " the woman repeated with wordiness in her eyes understanding where Angelin was going with after all angels of darkness are ruthless and merciless being they would end up betraying or even killing those who are around them. still it was her child how can a mother let go of the things she precious the most " it not easy saying goodbye to someone you love but just remember your doing it for his sake " said Angelin she begins to walk away when she heard the woman said " wait….what about my baby will he turn back to normal" …. do you think you have the power to chug my baby back to normal " the woman ask hopping that there was a possibility her child would regain his normal self " i really wish i could but my brother use a darkened advances techniques even if i waned to turn your child back to normal i would need to be at the same level as my brother and he already surpass the levels of angel of ordinary angel " said Angelin , the woman lost all hopes of getting her baby Angelin spoke again, " only if he finds true love will he regain his normal self. " the woman look at her child and smile " so that means there still hope …right! ? " ask the woman with hope in her voices, Angelin nodded " yes when he find his true self he will return to his original form " said Angelin " yes your right " said the woman looking at her child " if saving my baby means letting him go then ill do it ill do anything to save my son from the cursed he been put through. " " wise choice a mother must always do what best for child " said Angelin remembering her mother. " you know what you need to do " said Angelin " yes i do " the woman responded. " good i hope everything works out for you son " said Angelin leaving " i wish the same for you and your brother " said the woman in a soft tone but loud enough for Angelin to hear before she left . hours later the woman teleported herself in a very cold places where there was nothing but snow, she then left her baby in a basket she then whispers " i love you " and kiss his little forehead before she left . as the temperature becomes more and more colder the wind blow harder, suddenly this woman in white was passing by she heard the baby cryings and went to check inhere the noise was coming from she then saw the basket and saw the baby " oh my what a cute little baby you are " she said with a smile she lift the basket to seethe baby closer the baby was lifting his arms trying to reach her nose " you poor thing you must be freezing out here " said the mysterious woman then something unexpected happen the snow storm stop all of a sudden " there now that mean snowstorm wont bother you anymore " said the mysterious woman, the baby giggle and responds with a cute baby noises " come now you poor thing let get you some places more warmer " said the mysterious woman.

meanwhile,

" yes master i live to serve you and you only " said the girl with black hair " good now go find the one name dante and once you find him ….killed him " said Angelo " master but how will i found him " ask the girl with black hair " find the places know as devil may cry there you will find him " said Angelo . " but when i get there how will i know ?"

" i wouldn't worried about not knowing what he looks like i was able to steal some of Mundus memory of him and put them inside of your subcouscous you should know him when you see him… now dismiss " he order " yes master " she spread her larges wings she summoned a portal to earth she begun her search where her master told her she would find him { i apologies i don't know the name of the city where dante lives } she hide her large wings in order to fit in with the humans , the street was full of people she hide herself in the crowd of people as she walk in the street she saw a man with white hair and a red coat. the men pass by her the men pass by her. she instantly summoned a gun and point at him but something strings happen the men as well as the people on the street disappear. she paid no attention to what has just happen she continue walking when all of a sudden she find herself surrounded by a bunch of shadow demons " well well what do we have here " said the hungry demon, " what a harmless girl like you doing all by herself don't you know how dangerous it could get " said the shadow demon in a mocking tone how ever blaze didn't look intimidated at all, she just stood there looking at the demon " your right it could be get dangerous out here which is why i subject you retreat why you still cant " she said in her own mocking " how curios usually ordinary humans fear us " the shadow demon said " maybe you said it yourself maybe i am not an ordinary human " said blaze " it doesn't matter to me what if your an ordinary humans or if your some sort of devil hunter your soul WILL BE MINE " the the shadow demon, without a single warning the demons attacked all at once coming from all directions . blazes didn't even try to move away she just stood there with her eyes close almost as she was meditating " what the matter why closed your eyes it useless to prayed no one can save you " said the shadow demon " i don't need protections " she open her green eyes when her eyes got fully open the demons exploded, leaving a mess of blood splayed everywhere. " you kill half of my minions " said the main shadow demon " i hate to be the one to tell you this but you should had heed my advice an retreat when you had the chances " said blaze , " what in the world are you " said the demon " i am a demon worst nightmare " blaze responded, the shadow demons took there shadow form while in there shadow form the demons . " try killing us now " the demon said, she dodge an in coming attack from behind her shadow she summoned her earlier gun and blasted the demon while being in his shadow from she dodge two more attacks coming from behind and front she quickly changes positions and spin her hands shooting at the demons that were coming from all kinds of directions " i guess i have time to stay and play for a while …. so who wants to be next " she said with a mocking tone while dogging an blocking all attacks " WE WILL NOT BE MADE FOOLS OF " yelled the main demon, blaze in the other hand smirk seeing she stroke a nurse " isn't it a bit late for that. "

the main demon was raging from fury he had enough of this girl he order all the tremens to merge with him, blaze simple stared at the giant monster of shadow that was created " jajaja let see you defeat me now " said the shadow demon " i must admit , " i must admit i am quiet impress, i didn't think you could possible get any more uglier. " the demon turn out all of the city light leaveng everything complexly dark " we see who mocks who, once i am through with you " said the demon all the light from the street automatically shut down the street was complexly dark this gave he shadow demon the advantages . blaze find herself surrounded by nothing but pure darkness she couldn't see any in coming attacks ,and because it was fully dark the shadow demon took full space of the entire area. she begins shooting in all kinds of directions but it had no effects she could tell what she was shooting at " what the matter don't know where i am ,i am right here ," she shoot at the direction where she heard the voices " jag i am over here , no wait i am over here " the demon started mocking " that right i am everywhere " said the shadow demon " show yourself you coward " blaze was now getting inpatient and to make matters worst she was running out of bullets " as you wish " said the shadow demon, suddenly blaze felt a powerful grip grabbing her she couldn't break out f the grip got tighter and tighter " soon you be nothing but a pretty stain " said the shadow demon. " I HAD ENOUGH " she shouted causing a bright light to appear " WHAT " said the shadow demon, the windows from the buildings break by the intensity of her power. her wings spread from her back " your an …angel " said the demon in shock .

" yes and you are FINISH " she said she summoned a sword made of pure energy but before she had the chances to use it and incoming slash attack hit her from behind and hit her directly in one of her wings causing her to weaken " urghh " she turn around to see who attack her but she could she completely loose her consciousness.

the shadow demon took this opportunity and retreat . blaze was found unconscious on the street meanwhile on top of the building " and angel huh i see things gotten more interesting sinces the last time i been here " said the mysterious voice.

the next morning

" you were created to for one propose and one purpose only and that is to … to killed dante or any of the spared relatives " " yes master i leave to serve you and you only " all this thoughts were zooming throughout her head, but was break out of her thoughts when she heard a voice saying " hey wake up hey" she gently open her eyes she find herself in a bed with a stranger sitting next to her " are you alright " ask the teenage boy she put her hand on her head " i think so " she responded " what your name " the boy ask " my name " " yeah you must have a name " she shake her head " i don't remember " she said " do you have any family or friends "he ask her " i don't know anybody i don't remember anything , i don't remember having friends or family " "well first things are first i got to call you something " he said to her " i guess but " the boy then look straight in her beautiful green eyes and said " your eyes there so beautiful " he said to her " what ! " was all she said " yeah your eyes there like two blazing stars " suddenly it hit him " that it , ill call you blaze " he said " she was shock at first but snap out of her trance. " blaze ! " she repeated almost as she heard it before, she started having flashbacks " ugh " she gasp in pain , " are you alright " the boy ask " yes it just that my head hurt " she responded " you should get some rest, after all you weren't in good shape when i found you on the streets " the boy said " how can i ever thank you for all you done for me " she responded , the boy simply smile " for now just get some rest we can talk all you want when your fully heal " he said walking to the door when he heard her said " wait …you forgot to tell me your name " she said " jacob " the boy responded " thank you jacob ,thank you for everything you done for me " she said " your welcome " said jacob closing the door blaze laid back on the best and force herself asleep but what she didn't realizes was that she was being watch by a crow fly away he landed in his master shoulder the crow " look into my eyes and tell me what you saw " the did exactly what his master order he look into his eyes " so blaze fail to complete her mission looks like she is no further use to me " " return to your original form " the crow turn into a dark feather , he then pick up the feather " failure wont be allow on my presences " said the dark angel letting go of the feather that got blow by the wind.

that precise day

the dark master begins to walk the streets when he sense the presences of a demon " stand aside " said the dark angel , but the demon refuse to leave him pass he was already to weak and needed to feed to recover " i retreated once i will not do so again " the demon responded " very well , then stay here and ..die " said the dark angel , the demon attack first and landed a perfect hit " i wont let this chance slip by me again " said the shadow demon when he heard a voice coming from behind " you should pick an opponent with your level of power " the shadow demon turn his face around " but how i crash you " said the shadow demon shock " you really thought i would had been defeated by such a weak attacked like that " the dark angel responded , the shadow demon attack again this time with greater strength and hit the dark angel perfectly when all of a sudden the dark angel lifted the demon hand , the shadow demon couldn't compete with the angel of darkness super strength. " physical attacks isn't your thing. said the dark angel " in fact shadow demons shadow demons only have the advantages in the dark , you kind doesn't do so well in day time " said the dark angel, the shadow demon try to break free from his grp but the dark angel strength was simply to strong the shadow demon had no choices but to turn into his shadow form " let see how longbow last while i am on this form " said the shadow demon who has just escaped the dark angel powerful grip." your physical attacks are useless while i am on this form " said the shadow demon " the shadow demon was about to attack but was paralyzed , without a warning the shadow demon was turn back to his original form " y..y .you morph back to my physical form how is that possible " the shadow demon was completely shock the angel wasted no time and grab him again this time with a strength that could break a bone with eases , the demon was terrified even a demon cant do the things he was doing " what kind of demon are you ? " ask the shadow demon " i am not a demon " he responded " …what are you ?" the dark angel took of his hood and said " i am Angelo , angel of darkness " he responded " and you will tell me everything i wanna know starting by telling me where this specific girl " said Angelo " i don't know what your talking about " said the shadow demon " very well then i just get the information one way or another " said Angelo about to steal his memory when suddenly the demon decided to collaborate " wait if the girl you are looking for happens to have , black haired and green eyes " the demon said " so you have seen her " Angelo responded " me and my minions come across her " the shadow demon responded " where is she now " Angelo ask

" i am not sure she got attack from behind and fall unconscious i took that opportunity to retreat " the shadow demon explain " you pathetic coward , i should kill you for wasting my time " said Angelo " why are you doing this …your an angel of darkness you should be closer to our side " said the shadow demon terrified " i am in no demons side " Angelo responded using his telekinesis he crash the demon internal organs from the inside. the demon was dead but Angelo sense another presences one a lot stronger than the shadow demon but still not at his same level of power " show yourself " Angelo order a figure walk out of the shadows " i see you notices my presences " the voices responded " i must admit you kind never seen to stop amazing me " , " what do you want " ask Angelo " same as you ..power " " humph was all the dark angel said " we have a lot in common " said the mystery guy " i have nothing in common with any demon " said Angelo " that were your wrong ,you and i have more in commaon than you think we both want power ,we both want to rule this pathetic world, and we both want to get rid of dante Sparda " this caught Angelo attention " what reason could you have o get rid of him " Angelo ask " let just say he and i go way back " " i think that is a full power angel like you and demon with my level of skills could easily rule this world isn't that what you want " " what i want is to destroyed all demons out there i have no intention of ruling with anyone help specially not a demon " " i see…. and why all that hatred towards demons " Angelo clench his fist " you ,…have no idea what my kind had to be put through because of demon " Angelo responded " i see your point however is pointless to blame all of the demons because of what one did "the guy responded , Angelo thought for a moment it true that not all demons were evil just like not all angels were good, still why should he trust him " even if what you speak is the truth , give me one good reason why i should trust you " said Angelo not fully convinces " because we both have the same vision, and because we both searching for power … think about the only threat for a mighty angel such as yourself is a full power demon something which i am not " said the strange men " that maybe but, why should i believe what you say " said Angelo " what do i need to do to earn your trust " ask the strange men " you can start by telling me who you are and what you relationship with the son of s Sparda " said Angelo " my name is vergil , vergil Sparda i am dante older brother and the first born of Sparda" he responded " if dante is your younger brother than why do you wish to killed him " said Angelo " because he refuses to give me what is rightfully mine " said Vergil " and what exactly would that be " ask Angelo " my father power " said Vergil " so you would killed your own flesh and blood, just to gain more power ? " ask Angelo " of course wouldn't you ? " ask Vergil ,Angelo then remember how his hunger for power and revenge lead him to betrayed his own sister, maybe it was true maybe he and Vergil were more alike than he thought. " if you would go as far as to killed your own brother then what prove do i have that you would not betrayed me once you become a full power demon " said Angelo " even if i become a full power demon i will still be in a disadvantages after all a full power angel can be a match for a twelve wings angel true but angel of darkness are closer to the demon side than the angel side which mean that it possible that your kind are inmmude to even a full power demon , besides think about all we can accomplish if we unite a full power demon and a full power angel there will one strong enough to stop us " said Vergil " true however if you truly want me to trust you , then prove it " said Angelo " you just name it " responded Vergil " killed you brother and bring me his head " said Angelo , Vergil swig his sword an respond "ill bring you more than just his head " said Vergil with smirk " i would like to do it personally but i have more personal matters i need to attend to " said Angelo. " i be sure to give him, your regards " said Vergil. who jump on top of a building " pleasure doing business with you " said Vergil before leaving . " same with you " said Angelo when a bunch of crows turn into two of his wings which he use to teleported himself away.

a week later

blaze was gently recovering , she still count remember anything about her past she did however had flashback every now and then. " hey sleepy head , how you been feeling , " ask jacob , she smile and respond " good but i still cant remember anything about my past " she said " well it normal i mean it only been a couple of days " said jacob " true still i would like to know more about myself, like if i have a family i cant help but wonder… you know " she said almost with a sad tone he held her hand and and said " don't worry if you do have a family we do everything we cant to contact them …i promise " he told her not letting go of her hand " jacob i don't know how to thank you for everything, this pass few days you and your parents have been nothing but kind with me i don't know how to repay you for all that you done for me " she said " you don't have too blaze , seen your smile is rewarding enough what more can i ask for " jacob responded ,blazes was shock did he just said that seeing her smile was rewarding enough she couldn't help but to blush she turn her face around trying not to make eye contact jacob put his hand on her cheeks and gently turn her face around " i don't know if you already know this but your really beautiful " said jacob getting closer to her faces there hearts begging beep faster and faster suddenly there was a knock on the door " jacob ,blaze are you still here come down stairs dinner is already done " jacob and blaze snap from there trances " sure thing mom " said jacob " yes misses Fadorron " i guess i could go for something to eat right about now , don't you " said jacob, blaze nodded " yeah same here " jacob smile " come on " he said not letting go of his hand jacob mom was serving dinner when her blaze and jacob came down stairs " hi mom " the boy greeted his mother " hi miss Fadorron " blaze greeted " hi blaze i see you feeling better " blaze nodded yes with her head " i am not surprise what with all the care my son gave you " said miss Fadorron , " Mom " said jacob annoyed while blaze blush " honey leave the poor kids alone after all it there privacy , but jacob i must admit you do have good taste in girls " said Mr Fadorron this cause blaze to blush even deeper " can we just eat now please "said jacob getting uncomtable with the conversation. " sure we just waiting for you kids " said Mr jake Fadorron. they started talking like an ordinary family would do " so blaze did you remember anything about your past yet " ask Mrs Fadorron , blaze look sadly at her empty plate " no not yet " she responded " well don't worry you can live with us till you recover your memory " said Mrs Fadorron " but that could awhile , and besides you guys already done so much for me i don't want to be a burden " said blaze " nonsense blaze your not a burden at all and your more than welcome to stay in this family for as long as you want " said MRr jake Fadorron " " in fact , we are willing to make you a permanent t part of this family " said Mr jake Fadorron " what do you mean " ask blaze not fully understanding what he was trying to say " blaze sweetie we are willing to adopt you as our foster daughter , in case your real parents don't show " said Mrs Fadorron . " i ..i don't know what to say " said blaze quite shock by the news " you can say yes " said jacob, blaze smile " i ..i really don't know how to thank Mr and MRS FAdorron " said blaze " wow what with all this Mr and Mrs we not strangers anymore. from now on we be know as your parents that means no more Mr and Mrs Fadorron " said jacob father " then what should i call you " ask blaze " just call me dad " he responded " and you can call me mom " said jacob mom. " i appriciated but i still don't feel like constable calling you guys that " she said trying her best not to sound rude " well when you do feel constable then feel free to call us mom and dad " said jacob father " i will " she responded. once everyone finish eating blaze took off to her room jacob follow her , " blaze is something bothering you " he ask with concern she turn to face him " not at all, your parents been really nice to and i don't feel like i deserve that there full trust is all ." she responded " why do you think you don't deserve our trust " ask jacob " i still don't know who i am or who i was and " she was cutoff by jacob who put his finger in her lips " blaze it doesn't matter to us who you are or even who you were, what it matter to us is that you came to our lives and we thankful for that " said jacob removing his finger from her lips . blaze couldn't help but blush " y..you thankful i came to your life " she ask " i am not just thankful i am happy about it … ever seen i took you home when i saw you unconscious on the street i couldn't help but to take care of you , this pass few days i spend taking care of you i realized that i …i fallen in love with you blaze " said jacob , blaze was completely shock not because of what he said but rather he fall in love with her without caring who she was. " and you blaze, do you feel the same way about me " he ask her " i .. i do " she responded jacob then begins to get closer and closer reaching for her there head were now touching they begin to close there eyes ,letting there noses tickle each other ,just when there lips were about to touch they heard a scream coming from down the stairs " what was that " ask blaze snapping from her tanks " i don't know lill go check " said jacob " wait " said blaze " ill go with you " she said " alright then , " he responded they both went down stairs to see what was going on " Mom " " Mrs FAdorron " yelled blaze and jacob in union jacob enters the kitchen follow by blaze who went after him , jacob enter the kitchen and saw his mom ad dad being corner by some weirds looking crows " kids stay back " yelled jacob father the crows turn into dark feathers that turn into a dark figure that soon after took the form of a men " so here where you been hiding all this time …blaze " said the dark angel " blaze do you know this guy ? " ask jacob " i ..don't remember " she respond. the dark angel started walking towards blaze and jacob , jacob put himself in from of her. " you cant hide from me forever blaze … i own you, you lived only to serve me " said the dark angel getting closer to them. " GET AWAY FROM MY KIDS " yelled Mr Fadarron grabbing a knife. he launch himself towards the dark angel just then as he was about to stab him something strings happen he couldn't move his body he was completely at the dark angel will " humans are so predictable " he said he walk over to the men holding the knife " you have a strong heart, let see you prove yourself useful " he the dark angel summoning a crow from his feathers. " go streight through to his heart " he order, the crow enters the men mouth the men started chocking as the crow enters his mount once inside the crow fuses with the men soul "AAAARRRGGHHH " yelled the men in pain " DAD " yelled jacob who waned to help his father but didn't because he didn't waned to leave blaze unprotected. once fully in control of his soul the men body begins to transform into a larges looking crow " JAKE " yelled his wife shutting his husband name " i am not jake anymore " he responded " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM " yelled jacob looking at the dark angel " i simple send one of my crows to changes his heart " he responded, jacob couldn't believe what just happen " now finish them " order the dark angel , when suddenly his wife jump on top of her once human husband " jake stop " she shouted trying to reach to him. " it pointless, the men you once knew doesn't exist anymore " said the dark angel " now " he said taking off his hood. blaze saw his face and flashback started running down her head " killed her " Angelo commanded without wasting time jake grab his wife with his pick and peck her ,breaking her skull in half " Mrs Fadorron " yelled blaze " MOM " jacob shouted " now it your time … " said Angelo looking at blaze.,jacob grab blaze hand and started running " after them " said Angelo " gladly " answer jake poses by the crow he started following them ." why you kids running don't you wanna play with daddy " jacob then realizes that it be better off fighting the monster his father had become then to run " blaze keep running and what ever you do don't look back " said jacob " but what about you " she ask with concern in her tone " ill be fine besides it you they want " said jacob " but " she try to argue back " don't worry i wont let them get you i promises….go now " he said to her letting go off her hand blaze continue running. while jacob stole time " he pull out a sharp razor he had " come on " said jacob " the crow count help but laught " your gonna stop your old men with that jajaja don't make me laught " jacob grindded his teeth and said " shut up " " you cant protect her forever " he said " I SAID SHUT UP said jacob stabbing the using his razor he stab the crow in the eye " ARRRGHHH " shouted the crow , blaze look back not being able to contain herself " JACOB " she shouted " blaze stay back " but before he could go after her the crow grab jacob with his sharp claw and stomp him with a lot of force into the ground but not enough to killed him simply to hold him down " AAHHH " jacob shouted in pain. " how dare you attack your own father " said the crow inside jake body " jacob " you are not my faither , anymore "said jacob who then spits in the crow faces " in that cases i don't have to hold back " said the crow using his powerful pick he stab jacob in the stomach leaving a huge hole in the middle of his addomend " JACOB shouted blaze. without wasting more time the crow headed towards her " now it your turn "said the crow " NO PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME " blaze shouted when the crow open his pick an incoming missile enter his mouth and cause a hugs explosion blaze was sent flying she fall into the cold hard ground " before loosing full conciseness he saw the figure of a angel with dark wings " she then lost conciseness.

the next day

" you belong to me " said the dark angel " no " she responded " i gave you life " he said " no" she said " i created you " he said, tears started running down her cheeks " you don't have a free will because you were created to serve me, and no one else " he said " NO " she shouted waking up from her sleep " gasp " she said trying to get her breath back, she look around the places was rather small but at the same time roomy " i am telling you we not dealing with an ordinary demon… yes i am telling you the men who attack her was a human … how should i know how he got turn into that thing, demons don't have the ability to turn humans into one of there own , yes she with me ,she awake i talk to you later " " so i see you decided to wake up " " where am i " ask blaze " my places… you pretty lucky i was hunting demon when i found you otherwise you would have been dead by now " " thank you " " Lady, call me Lady " she responded " so your saying the person who killed my family was a demon ? " ask blaze " i cant really say at all my years hunting down demons i never seen a demon with the power to turn humans into one of there own… tell me something do remember what the person who send that demon who attack you looks like ? " " he didn't look like a demon he look like an ordinary men at first but then " " but then what " blaze look at the ground " he did things, he turn my foster father into a giant crow he then the men then give him the order to attack , he then killed his wife " " your foster mother " ask Lady blaze nodded yes with her " what happen after he killed his wife " she ask again " he killed " blaze then had fatback about jacob and how he was brutally killed tears started running down her cheeks " he killed my boyfriend " she responded " i see " said Lady " and did you saw what the guy who order to killed you family look like " ask Lady blaze then had a small flashback before she was unconscious she saw a men with dark wings. " i don't remember much but he did had dark feather wings " said blaze " dark feather wing that strange usually demons have the bat shape wings " thought Lady she then pick up her weapon " where you going " ask blaze " my job …i am gonna go capture more demons " said lady " wait you cant just leave me what if he comes back " said blaze " you be fine he has no way of tracking you here and besides i cant stop my job just to babysit you "she said " then take me with you " said blaze " take you with me , what your that desperate to get yourself killed " said Lady " you said that hunting demons was your job , then teach me to be like you teach me how to kill demons " said blaze Lady almost chuckles when she heard that what was this girl thinking killing demons wasn't some sort of game it was a serious job

" that cute and maybe later ,you want me to tuck you in to bed and read you a bed time story " said Lady " i am serious " said blaze " good because i am also being serious " said Lady " then why wont you teach me how to be a demon hunter " said blaze " because this isn't a tea party killing demons is serious business life are at stake …besides you would only slow me down. " said Lady " opening the door " please i am begging you " said blaze getting on her knees " you don't know what is like to loose the ones you loved because of a demon please i am begging you take me as your apprentices ill do anything you say ill do anything " said blaze, Lady turn to see her she knew perfectly what he was feeling she to lost everything to a demon " this isn't the life i chosen " she thought to herself " unfortunately i cant take you as my apprentices " said Lady, blaze was about to respond but before she could Lady beat her to it " but i do know someone who is perfect for the job." said Lady

" LET ROCKS , BABY " yelled Dante


End file.
